Love Contest Well, not really
by Cohran
Summary: **ROUND 4 COMPLETED!** The ultimate contest between Clef and Ascot as they compete for Umi. Spectators decide the outcomes. R&R to voice your opinion!
1. Umi is Mine! The conflict

Okay, I don't exactly know if this fic is going to turn out as great as I envisioned it, cuz usually, what I like seems to be crap to my friends, but anyways... R&R if you like or if you want me to continue.   
  
WAIT! BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC... your reviews are a very important part of this experimental fic. #1) You have to tell me who should be with Umi - Clef or Ascot. Believe it or not, I am going to write the next chapter based on the reviews of whether Clef should win or Ascot. #2) It's a writer's challenge, and it gives the reader a chance to decide what's going to happen. #3) Each chapter (except this one) is like one round of a game, or at least that's what I hope to make it like. #4) I might come up with some really weird trials for Ascot and Clef to go through. #5) Please R&R so I know who should win. (In the end, the readers decide, if you think about it.)  
  
Now.. on with the show.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
LOVE CONTEST... WELL, NOT REALLY.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - "Umi is mine!" - The Conflict  
  
  
  
"Ascot, get back here!" Prince Ferio shouted at the running boy. "We need your help!"  
  
"Why don't you just ask Clef?" responded the runner. "Let him take care of everything!"  
  
"Take care of what?" Clef asked. Ascot looked in front of him, and out came the sage. Ascot, not being able to stop with the marble floor he was running on, colided head on with Clef. Both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch..." Ascot rubbed his head. Then, he continued running, for Ferio was catching up to him. Clef stood up.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" he asked the young prince.  
  
Ferio sighed. "Basically, we have a meeting with Autozam, Fahren, and Chizeta. We all must discuss some very important matters. Unfortunately, Ascot, who was invited, refuses to go. And I didn't want to trouble you Clef, after all, the three girls from another world are coming today." Ferio looked down the hall, where Ascot was just turning the corner. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to do without him. Why don't you go greet the legendary magic knights? They'll be arriving any moment." Ferio left for the meeting room.  
  
"Could it be because of the magic knights that Ascot doesn't want to go?" Clef thought. "Oh well." Clef headed outside, where the girls usually arrived.  
  
***  
  
Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru arrived just on time, as usual. (Hikaru got over being late.) Clef was there to greet them. "Welcome back to Cephiro, legendary magic knights." He gave a slight bow of courtesy.  
  
"Clef, you don't have to bow." Umi told the short magician. "We all know each other pretty well, I mean, we're all like family!"  
  
"Yea, Clef." Hikaru added. "You've known us for a long time." Clef nodded. They did have a point.  
  
"Well, actually..." Fuu began. "You should be polite always, even if they're your family, because..."  
  
"Fuu..." Umi whined. "Come on!" Then, the blue haired girl looked around. "Hey, where's Ascot?"   
  
"He's right behind that pillar." Clef informed the girls. Immediately, Umi went over to greet the boy clothed in green.   
  
"Hey, Ascot." Umi greeted her friend. Ascot blushed. Clef came over.  
  
"Umi..." Ascot stuttered. "Would... y-you... uh... l-l-like to.... g-g-go..."  
  
"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Clef asked Umi. Ascot looked up in shock. That was what I was going to say! He thought. He looked at Umi, waiting for her to respond.  
  
"Sure, Clef." Umi replied. Ascot fell into despair. Then, he fell into happiness when Umi put her hand in his. "Let's go, Ascot."  
  
Clef looked at the small gesture. Whoa, he thought. I didn't invite Ascot! Anyway, Clef decided to bear Ascot for a while. He looked at the boy. Either he had a fever or he was blushing madly of embarassment. Clef sighed, and asked his two friends, "Shall we go?" Umi hooked her other arm in Clef's and nodded. The three went for a walk, while Hikaru and Fuu waited for their loves, Lantis and Ferio to come out of the important meeting.  
  
***  
  
The walk was very pleasant for Umi. She was with her two most favorite people in the world. They were both so nice! During the walk, they both picked flowers for me. They're so sweet!   
  
I can't say it was the same for Ascot and Clef. Throughout the time the three spent together, the was tension in the air. Half the time, Clef and Ascot were staring each other down, trying to get the other to go away. Neither of them left Umi's side the entire time. Finally, the walk was over and they were back where they started.  
  
"Bye, guys!" Umi waved to her two friends as she, Hikaru, and Fuu left for their rooms at the palace. As soon as the magic knights had departed for their rooms, Clef and Ascot began fighting.  
  
"Listen, old man, Umi likes me better, so BACK OFF!" (Ascot)  
  
"Whoa, whoa. She only had pity on you. It's obvious she loves me. Can't you tell?" (Clef)  
  
"You're way too old for her!" (Ascot)  
  
"You're way too young (I checked your age.)" (Clef)  
  
"I am not." (Ascot)  
  
"Now, now. Don't try to deny it." (Clef)  
  
"I never deny anything, old man!" (Ascot)  
  
"Stop calling me an old man! I have aged much better than you." (Clef)  
  
"Short old man." (Ascot)  
  
"Insolent (yet young) B@$T@RD!" (Clef)  
  
"Short old man." (Ascot)  
  
"Insolent B@$T@RD!" (Clef)  
  
"Short old man!" (Ascot)  
  
"Insolent B@$T@RD!" (Clef)  
  
This continued for quite a time, until the meeting that Ascot was supposed to attend had ended. Ferio, Lantis, Lafarga, and the representatives from the neighboring countries were walking down the hall when they heard echoes of the fighting. When the reached the scene of the fight, Ascot looked as if he were ready to kill, and Clef looked as if he were going to use his stick thingy to hit Ascot since he was waving it in the air like a mad old man. Caldina decided to intervene.  
  
"Okay, guys. Stop it." She said. Ascot and Clef relaxed... a little. "What's all this fighting about?" Neither man/boy said a word.  
  
"Hm..." Zazu looked at Clef and examined his expression slowly. Then, he went over to Ascot and did the same thing. Finally, Dr. Zazu told his conclusion to the rest of the group. "I believe it is love."  
  
It was Lantis who nailed it on the spot: "So, Clef and Ascot are fighting over Umi."  
  
"Aww... how sweet..." was what Tatra and Tarta from Chizeta. Clef and Ascot looked to the ground rather nervously.   
  
Taking advantage of the situation and wanting to have a little bit of fun, Zazu suggested the following: "Hey, why don't we hold a contest between Clef and Ascot. The prize is Umi. How about it?"  
  
"Of course, I'd win." Clef proclaimed. "Umi loves me best."  
  
"No way!" Ascot fought back. "To prove Clef wrong, I accept the challenge."  
  
"Ascot, I know you're gonna win." Caldina told Ascot. "You're like my little bro. You hafta win."  
  
"Yea, Ascot, we're rooting for you!" said Caldina, Tatra, Tarta, Asuka, and San Yung. They all sympathized with young Ascot.   
  
Clef also had his little group of supporters. "Go, Clef!" was heard from Geo, Lafarga, and the ghost of Zagato and Emarade. (They respect Clef and think he's the wiser of the two.)   
  
Lantis, Ferio, and Zazu remained neutral. For that reason, the three were the organizers of the competition. Zazu was to come up with the games, or categories, and Ferio and Lantis were to decide the winners of each round. With that decided, everyone left for their rooms, except Clef and Ascot.  
  
"Be prepared to go down, old man." Ascot warned the magician.  
  
"I'm always ready... to win." was Clef's reply. With that, the two retreated to their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AKK! I'm half asleep and writing fanfics! Sorry if it got a little crappy near the end. I was sleepy.  
BUT other than that, R&R and help decide the outcome of the next chapter! Coming as soon as I get enough opinions/reviews. ^_^ 


	2. Round 1 Height

Love Contest... Well, not really. Hope you like this first real chapter. I kind of wrote this before I read the reviews, so next round will be from the votes.  
  
Zazu: A lot of people are rooting for Ascot, which is a good thing. But, I kind of feel sorry for Clef.  
Ferio: (sweatdrop) Yea, like, out of 8 votes, Ascot got 6.  
Lantis: We should get this show going.  
Zazu: Right.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Love Contest  
Round 1 - Height  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
In the morning, everyone sat down in the main hall to eat breakfast, including the magic knights and the representatives from the other country. (They told the magic knights they were staying just to see them, but they actually wanted to see the competition. ^_^) In the morning, Zazu came up with the seating arrangements: Ferio, Fuu, Hikaru, Lantis, Clef, Umi, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, Sam Yung, Asuka, Tatra, Tarta, Geo, and Zazu. (Did I miss anyone?) Everyone was delighted with the seating, except maybe Ascot and Clef, who were, the entire time during breakfast trying to get Umi's attention (well, sort of):  
  
Clef: So, Umi, did you sleep well?  
Umi: Uh... (what is he thinking about?) ... Yea, fine. How about you, Ascot?  
Ascot:... (blush) (munch munch) (nod) (smile)  
Umi: (sweatdrop/smile) That's nice...  
Clef: (thinking: how pathetic...)  
  
(AN: Ascot is a man of few words.)   
  
As soon as everyone was finished with breakfast, Lantis said to them, "All right. The meeting, will take place now. I am sorry, Magic knights, that we cannot be more hospitable; we have important things to attend to that might last us the week. You three shall have free roam over the country, and the palace, except the meeting room. Do not enter. Understand?" The three knights nodded and left to explore Cephiro. Everyone else filed into the meeting room, where everyone sat in a semi circle except for Clef and Ascot, who were standing in the center, and also Zazu, Ferio, and Lantis, who sat in a row behind Clef and Ascot. (Basically, semi-circle; Ascot and Clef; then the three in one straight line.)  
  
"So, old man." said Ascot. "Ready to lose?"  
  
"Look who's talking, you with that horrible hairstyle." Clef responded. "Your bangs cover half your face!"  
  
"Well, at least my hair isn't a strange shade of purple. I must say, do you dye it every morning?" The last comment made Clef pretty mad, and he was about to pound Ascot's head in when,  
  
"Ahem..." Zazu cleared his throat. The two contestants ceased their bickering and faced Zazu, their backs to the semi-circle. "Okay. Welcome to the love contest! Today, we have Clef, strongest mage in Cephiro," There is applause from Geo and Lafarga (and the ghosts of Zagato and Emaruade can be seen clapping as well), "... and Ascot, monster summoner." Whoohoos and 'Go Ascot!' can be heard loudly over the applause given to Clef.   
  
Finally, when things quieted down, Zazu continued. "Judicating this contest will be Lantis, the only Cail in Cephiro, and Ferio, prince of Cephiro." Polite applause was given to the two judges. Zazu then announced what the first category was: "Now, for the competition. Round 1 - Height." Immediately, cheering could be heard from the 'Ascot Supporters.'  
  
"What does height have to do with love?!" Geo screamed.  
  
"Oh, lots." was what Zazu said. "I mean, the guy's supposed to be taller than the girl, right? It only looks natural."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll never find a girl, Zazu." Everyone laughed, while Zazu fumed in rage at his friend.  
  
"Oh yea!" Caldina said. "Ascot so won this category!" She did her little graceful dance.  
  
"Don't rejoice yet..." said Lafarga. "Look at Clef." All eyes focused on the short mage, who seemed to be growing taller and more handsome as they stared.  
  
  
***  
  
"Whee hee!" Hikaru shouted from atop a horse. All three magic knights were horseback as they rode across Cephiro. "Isn't this great?"   
  
"Yes, I agree. The freedom to go around Cephiro." Fuu replied.  
  
Umi just sighed. "What's wrong, Umi?" Hikaru asked her fellow knight.  
  
"Doesn't it just bug you that we don't get to see our friends the entire day?!" Umi shouted angrily. "I mean, we could just be back in Tokyo. Everyone of our friends are in the 'meeting'! Aren't you dying to find out what's going on in there?!" Umi forced her horse into a gallop and went off on her own, leaving Hikaru and Fuu a little worried about their friend.   
  
***  
(in the meeting room)  
  
Ascot couldn't believe it. Clef was growing up right before their very eyes! (Have you ever seen the OVA's? I haven't, but I heard teenage Clef is very very cute. He did grow up in the OVA's, didn't he?) Apparently, Clef didn't want to loose. Once Clef reached Ascot's exact height, he stopped growing and said to Ascot, "Now who's the short old man?"   
  
Everyone looked at the judges, who were still in shock over the once short mage who was now Ascot's height. Zazu was also staring, mouth open. He approached Clef, then gave him a hard pinch on the cheek.  
  
"OWW!" Clef screamed. "What was that for?"  
  
Zazu suppressed a laugh. "I just wanted to see if it were for real, you know, like if I pinched you you would shrink again!" Ascot and his supporters laughed. Clef didn't say a word, and Zazu went back to see the judges.  
  
"So..." Zazu began. "What is the decision? Who wins?"  
  
(Judge's panel)  
Ferio: Well, Ascot was taller...  
Lantis: ... but Clef had supressed his height and decided to grow...  
Ferio: so we have decided...  
Lantis: that round 1 will be...  
Together: A TIE.  
  
Audience: WHAT?!!!  
  
Ascot supporters began calling the judges names and accusing them of being biased. Clef supporters began accusing the judges of not being fair, after all, Clef was more handsome. Suddenly, the room became dead silent as the door creaked open.  
  
In came Primera (ha, like I'd forget her) followed by Presea, who was supporting Eagle. (AN: I am using the manga plotline here; I didn't think it was good that Eagle died. Screw the tv series! j/k). Eagle had finally gained conciousness, but was still quite weak. Immedately, Geo and Zazu ran to their commander.  
  
"EAGLE!!!" Zazu hugged his commander. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel... a little weak." Eagle replied. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're having a contes-" began Geo, but Zazu cut him short.  
  
"Commander," Zazu began to explain. "We were holding a very important meeting that will last probably the entire week."  
  
"Can we stay in here?" Presea asked.  
  
"NO!" Was Clef's and Ascot's immediate response. They didn't want more people watching their pathetic competition. Presea and Eagle looked shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eagle." Lantis said. "The magic knights are here, though. I'll bet Hikaru is dying to see you walking again. Why don't you guys go meet them?" Everyone gave a mental sigh as Eagle nodded and said,  
  
"Sounds great, Lantis. Why don't you guys hurry up with the meeting? I'll bet the knights are waiting to see you guys too." With the help of Presea, Eagle and Presea left the room. Primera flew over to Lantis.  
  
"Lantis, can I stay?" Primera had finally lost her B**chy attitude. (Hey, this is a fic!)   
  
"Why don't you help Presea take care of Eagle?" Lantis asked her. Primera nodded and left the room. After the door was shut, the insults began flying again.  
  
***  
  
Umi was fuming. 'Why are the three of us here, then? We're here to spend time with our friends.' Umi slowed the horse down to a trot. 'Why are they having meetings all day? They knew we were coming, unless...' (Lightbulb turns on). "They're hiding something from us!!!" Umi shouted into the empty meadow. "Ha! Just you wait, I will find out!" Umi went back to join Hikaru and Fuu, all the while thinking of ways to find out what was going on in that meeting room.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zazu: And that ends our first round of "Love Contest". Round 2 - Age. Place your votes in now! Any votes from after this chapter will decide outcomes for next round. And be fair! (If you voted after the previous chapter, do not worry: your vote is tallied up and helps in the end to decide the ultimate victor.)  
  
Cohran: You don't have to vote. You can just tell me what you think of this fic. Voting is NOT mandatory.  
  
Zazu: YES IT IS!  
  
Cohran: HEY! THIS IS MY FIC! BACK OFF!  
  
Zazu: FINE! I'M GOING BACK TO AUTOZAM!  
  
Cohran: Okay, okay, come back. I highly recommend that you vote, or else...  
  
Zazu: I'm quitting this stupid show!  
  
Cohran: uh... it's not a show, it's a FAN FIC. (Which reminds me, this chapter turned out a lot longer than expected.)  
  
Zazu: Whatever, I'm not even real, I'm animated!! (HAHA!)  
  
Cohran: I would say something, but I think this discussion should end here. So, R&R! As you do, the next chapter will be in progress.  
  
Zazu: And if you don't, HA! THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! WHAAHAHAHA!!  
  
Cohran: Somebody get this guy off this page! I'm tired!  
  
Zazu: You can't make me!! WHAHAHA!!!   
  
(Lantis and Ferio drag Zazu off. Cohran goes off to sleep. End of blabber.) 


	3. Round 2 Age

Ahh, So sorry for this very delayed chapter. I was overcoming writer's block after coming back from camp. So this might not be too good, but I hope it's entertaining.  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR in any part or way... blah blah. Usual disclaimers.  
  
Cohran: Ya, know, as I was writing this fic, I realized something - Zazu is the name of that annoying toucan in THE LION KING (C) Disney. I didn't realize that until now. Ain't that weird?  
  
Zazu: And you call yourself a MKR fan. Shame on you.  
Cohran: Hey. Shut up.  
Zazu: Whoa, look at the votes! Ascot is so winning!  
Ferio: Does Clef get pity points?  
Lantis: No.  
Cohran: I think Clef does deserve to win at least a few rounds. I mean...  
Caldina: Hey! Is the author taking sides?!  
Cohran: No, I just mean...  
Geo: Of course she is! Clef is obviously the best choice.  
Cohran: Shaddup! What I mean is that Clef does have some good character traits, we have to give him credit for at least some!  
Asuka: What about Ascot?  
Cohran: He's cool too.  
Tatra: Just cool?! Hmph. (Goes off and has a fit.)  
Cohran: It's so hard to work with animated characters...  
Ferio: Uh, Cohran, the fic?  
Cohran: Right right. Okay, here's Round tw--  
Zazu: Shut up! It's MY job to announce the ROUNDS! (ahem) And now, Round 2. Age.  
Cohran: Warning, some ghosts appear and some debate is coming up!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Love Contest  
Round 2 - Age  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
After about an hour of so of bickering between the spectators of the contest, the two judges finally calmed everyone down. Once everyone was seated, Zazu stood up on the podium (did I mention there was a podium?) and announced the next round.  
  
"Ahem. On to round 2: age." As soon as Zazu said the word age, the supporters of Clef became enraged.  
  
"And just what does age have to do with love?" shouted Zagato's ghost. Emeraude's ghost nodded.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen those movies where the guy is like twenty years older than the girl but they get married and have kids anyway?" Shouted Geo.  
  
Zazu: "Geo, have you been watching those weird rental movies again?"  
  
Geo: "Shaddup!"  
  
Zazu: "Anyway, let us have the spectators decide. What do you guys have to say?"  
  
Caldina stood up. "Well, like Ascot should so win this round since he is almost the same age as Umi (well, closer than clef at least.) He looks about seventeen."  
  
"But wait." Lafarga argued. "Clef looks like a child, yet he is older than Ascot. Can't you say that Clef ages better? He doesn't look a year older than twenty!"  
  
"Also," Geo added. "If you noticed, Ascot was or appeared to be a very young child when he first met Umi. Then, within less than a year, he ages to look almost ten years older. So what is his real age?"  
  
Asuka: "Ascot grew older FOR UMI!"  
  
Sam Yung: "Yeah!"  
  
"You don't get it." Geo said. "No matter how old you look or grow, nothing can change the flow of time."  
  
Caldina: "Geo, haven't you watched those time machine movies? The flow of time CAN be changed."  
  
Geo: "Those guys are just out for your rental money. Those movies are so fake I can't even stand them. You just get ripped off. Anyway, I think clef should win. Definitely!"  
  
Caldina: "Hey, you call those movies---"  
  
Geo: "Shaddup! Anyway, about the flow of time. Nothing can change the flow of TIME. Let's say we have a new notebook. Within one month, it gets worn out and looks as old as another notebook about ten years old. However, the new notebook that got worn out is still only one month old. Only the outer appeareance changed."  
  
"So Clef should win the round because he doesn't look that old but he has gone through many experiences which makes him very wise and the better of the two candidates." concluded Zagato's ghost.  
  
"But... Ascot is so much cooler!" whined Tatra.  
  
"Whoa, take that back, Clef has so much more coolness!" Shouted Geo. "Besides, ROUND TWO is AGE! Not coolness!"  
  
"I say Ascot wins this round." shouted Caldina.  
  
"Support your say." Geo told her. When Caldina did not say a word, Geo made a slight grin. "HAH! See, there is no way Ascot will win this round!" Once again, the room erupted as people once again began insulting each other and arguing about who should win this round. (Personally, I think they fight too much, but they have such strong personalities...^_^)  
  
***  
  
"Guys, I am going to figure out what's going on in that meeting room!" Umi told Hikaru and Fuu as they were putting the horses away.  
  
"But Umi," Hikaru said as she closed the stall door. "We can't do that."  
  
Umi gave her horse some food and then leaned against the door with an annoyed look on her face. "And just why not?"   
  
"Because they are holding a very important meeting." Fuu said.  
  
"Important my butt!" Umi shouted. "Aren't we more important than important?!"  
  
"Umi, we aren't goddesses." Hikaru pointed out. The three began walking towards the palace.  
  
"But we're the LEGENDARY magic knights! Anyway I don't care. I will find out." Umi had decided and it was final. "Come on, let's go!" Umi, followed by Hikaru and Fuu, began walking towards the meeting room when Hikaru saw something, or rather someone, off in the distance. After looking twice, Hikaru screamed,   
  
"Eagle!" With lightning speed, Hikaru zoomed over and hugged her friend hard. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too, Hikaru." Eagle looked down at her. She hasn't changed a bit, he thought. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Great!" Hikaru replied with her usual cheerfulness. While she and Eagle caught up on old times, Umi and Fuu understandingly left the two and walked closer to the meeting room.  
  
"Fuu, I am going to find out what's going on around her if it's the last thing I do." Fuu just nodded understandingly, knowing that Umi would not change her mind.   
  
***  
  
Zazu finally got the meeting room quiet again (after threatening to kick them all out and not letting them help on deciding who would be the victor of the contest, as well as being shocked by Lantis's lightning call.)  
  
Zazu cleared his throat. "Ahem. Anyway, the judges have decided the results of this Round 2 - Age."   
  
***  
  
Fuu and Umi were standing in front of the meeting room. It was there that they found Presea.  
  
"Presea!" Umi exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what's going on in there?"  
  
Presea replied to the blue haired girl with a flat, "No."   
  
Umi, with a determined look on her face, approached the door. Presea held out her hand. "Wait, Umi. Don't open the door."  
  
Umi: "Why not?" With that, she slowly opened the large heavy door.  
  
***  
  
Zazu: "The winner is..." Suddenly, the room became death silent as they all heard the loud crack of the door. One of the heavy doors opened about an inch, when, suddenly, it slammed shut again. All the people in the room were too suprised to say anything.  
  
  
***  
  
Presea jerked Umi away from the door. "Umi, why don't you and I go out to lunch? They'll probably be in there the entire day conducting a business meeting or something. Let's go!"  
  
Umi: but... but...  
  
Presea looked at Fuu, then nodded understandingly. "Of course, Fuu will be coming too." Fuu appeared a little shocked but went along with Presea. Presea hooked arms with the two legendary knights and began to leave the palace. "Umi, you are going to love where I'm taking you! We're going to this really expensive but really good restaurant. It's delicious, probably one of the best in cephiro..." Umi had no choice but to go along. After all, she loved expensive food.  
  
***  
  
Zazu: "As I was saying, the winner is... Ascot!" The room immediately erupted in chaos. The Ascot fan club were giving each other high 5's and the Clef fan club (which contained two ghosts as well) were angrily accusing the judges of being biased. Finally, Lantis silenced the room with his Lightning call.  
  
"If you want an explanation, I shall give it to you." The spectators sat down and tried to listen to Lantis. "You see, actually, this was a very difficult decision. After all, both sides had good defenses. However, because Ascot is closer to Umi's age than Clef we gave him the credit."  
  
"Whoa! Why does closer age matter? What happened to Love has nothing to do with age?" Geo shouted.  
  
"And just what do YOU know about love?!" Caldina shouted back. Geo looked as if were gonna pound her head in.  
  
Prince Ferio stood up. "Well, we think Ascot could relate better with Umi than with Clef, who is much much much older than her (no offense to Clef.)" Clef and his fans didn't look too happy, so Ferio included, "Don't worry, there are many more categories that you could win in. This is ONLY the beginning."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, the truth is when I was first writing this chapter, the Ascot/Umi fans outnumbered the Clef/Umi fans a lot. So that's why Ascot won.   
  
Zazu: Geez, why didn't you just say so?  
  
Cohran: Go away, this is my fic! (Zazu starts to leave the stage.) WAIT! Come back, we need you to stay for this fic.  
  
Zazu: Well, you said go away...  
  
Cohran: forget what I said, now announce the next round!  
  
Zazu: Ahem. The next round is... Round 3: NOT YET DECIDED.  
  
Cohran: WHAT?? That's it. I'm cutting down your pay.   
  
Zazu: So much for that raise.  
  
Anyway, by the time the next chapter rolls around, there will not be a 'NOT YET DECIDED.' It will be decided. Well, R&R and vote ... BYE BYE!! 


	4. Round 3 TBA

Hmm... it's been a while. Correction: A VERY LONG TIME... i still haven't gotten my writing style back but okay whatever. Meiousei no Jyou, how dare you read my fic! Well, thats okay. Anyway, have fun at school.  
  
Ahem... onto round 3! Hope you like it.  
  
Zazu: Ahem... Round 3: Who would rule in making love in b--  
Cohran: (snatches the paper out of Zazu's hand) No way! (slaps Zazu on the head) Why did you come up with something like this! REJECTED! DISAPPROVED! No way!  
Zazu: Aww... come on... why not?  
Cohran: Why not..? Why you little hentai! I don't want raise the rating  
Zazu: Hey, that isn't hentai.  
Cohran: You and your nasty mind. Eww! To believe I hired you! Anyway, come up with another subject and MAKE SURE I confirm it before, okay? (walks away)  
Zazu: (shrugs) Yea, whatever. So, everyone, enjoy what's going on outside the meeting room in the meantime!  
BOOOMMM!!!! Doors burst open.  
Meiousei: OHAYO!!!! HELLO!!! BONJOUR (I don't speak french, though)!  
Ph: Hey hey hey!! Did you forget us?!  
Cohran: (holding her head) Oh, no. I'm gonna get a headache. (to the two new people) What in the world are you doing here?!!  
Meiousei: We just came to pay you a visit.  
Ph: and who would rule in making love in bed is not hentai.  
Cohran: Yes it is you sick minded pervert! Now please quietly leave the room, you're taking up precious space in my fic and we have to get on with the story.  
Meiousei: No. I'm not leaving.  
Ph: Me either.  
Cohran: Sigh. You know, school's starting for you guys.  
Meiousei: Oh, $hit! Come on Ph, i don't wanna be late! (ohoho, that line was so NOT me!)  
Ph: Well, okay. (in a haunting voice) Ohoho, we'll be BACK! Later!  
(Meiousei and Ph leave the area.)  
Cohran: Thank goodness. Sorry for the delay people. On to the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Love Contest  
Round 3 - To Be Announced  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Cephiro:  
  
"Yum! This is the best food I've ever tasted!" Umi said whilte she was eating at one of the most expensive restaurants in Cephiro.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it." Presea replied.   
  
"This is certainly delicious, Miss Presea." Fuu commented. "Thank you for taking us here."  
  
"You're welcome." Presea looked at her watch. "Anyway, I must be going. I have some business to attend to. When you guys finish eating, just tell them to send the bill to the palace and wait here until I come back, okay? I won't be too long. You can chat with Cephrians while you're waiting. Bye!" With that, Presea was out of sight within 5 seconds.  
  
"WAIT!!!!" Umi shouted with her mouth full and arms waving in the air (fork in one hand, knife in the other) "You didn't finish your meal." When she noticed Presea was nowhere to be found. She said, "Well, then, I guess I'll just help myself. I don't want this food to go to waste." Umi then began to eat Presea's unfinished meal.  
  
Fuu watched her friend and smiled. In her mind, she thought, "I wonder what Presea needs to do. What was it that was so urgent?"  
  
----------------  
  
... back at the palace...  
  
Zazu: Phew... I finally got something approved.  
  
Everyone was sitting around awaiting for Zazu to speak. Finally, Zazu cleared his throat. "Ahem, before we begin round 3, let's have an update on the scores." Flipping through the clipboard he held in his hand, he finally found the score page. "Okay, Right now, Ascot is leading, 2 - 1." The Ascot fans cheered as the Clef fans remained silent.  
  
"That's okay." Geo said. "Clef is bound to win anyway. After all, he is the coolest character during season 1 (the coolest character in season 2 is me, of course.)" Lafarga nodded in agreement.  
  
"How dare you!" Asuka interrupted. " Of course I was the COOLEST in season 2!"  
  
"Whatever. Speak to the hand." Geo said as he lifted up his hand accordingly. (okay, that was so OOC.)   
  
"AHEM!" Zazu loudly cleared his throat. "Now, for Round 3. The category is... HAIR."  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????!!!!!!!!! (what?)" - ALL.  
  
Caldina: COHRAN-SAN! HOW COULD YOU APPROVE SUCH A CATEGORY?!!  
  
Cohran (off-stage): Hey! It's better than BEFORE! Live with it!  
  
Zazu faces the shocked stunned audience and continued, "Why the category is hair. Have you noticed that Umi's hair is absolutely beautiful? It's long and pretty and it's always well kept (not to mention blue). So, the other person MUST have nice hair TOO!"  
  
"That is very true." Lafarga said in agreement.  
  
"Oh, really..." Caldina remarked. "So that means I'm not suited for you, LaFarga, my hair is SO much prettier than YOURS." Lafarga was in a little of a panic mode when he heard that. "But, that's okay, I love you anyways!" Lafarga relaxed as Caldina ran over and hugged him.   
  
AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW.....  
  
"ANYWAYS!!!" Geo interrupted the cute little scene of two people hugging (yeesh, mushy mushy.) "Like always, Clef SHOULD win this round."  
  
"And why so?" Ferio asked Geo.  
  
"hehe... #1) Clef's hair does not cover half his face (unlike Ascot's.) #2 His hair is a pretty color of lavender (unlike Ascot's, which is dirt brown.) #3) Lavender matches blue better than brown. Case closed."  
  
"Well, well, what is all this talk about hair? Is this what the important meeting was all about?" questioned a voice from the very back of the large meeting room.   
  
Everyone turned to see Presea (very pretty) looking a little annoyed with all of them.   
  
--------------------  
Outside:  
  
Eagle and Hikaru were sitting in the outside garden and were chatting away liike old friends.  
  
"Yes, the amusement park was SO fun! You should come with me next time!" Hikaru commented. Then, she felt a presence enter the garden.  
  
Eagle saw the person and whispered to Hikaru, "Presea is hurrying somewhere. She was in the garden just a minute ago."  
  
"Hmm..." Hikaru thought. "Let's follow her and find out what's wrong." The two friends left to follow in the direction where Presea was headed.  
  
--------------------  
  
"PRESEA! How did you get in here?" Clef asked.  
  
"Mou... you guys are so silly. Don't you remember the back entrance?" All the puzzled looks turned into oh-i-forgot-about-that-option-how-silly-of-me look. "So, what is this all ABOUT?!"  
  
Zazu decided to tell Presea. "Clef and Ascot are competing to see who is the best person for Umi."  
  
"Ah, I see." Presea was still a little annoyed. "Don't you know Umi was SO close to finding out?!"  
  
"Oh, so that's what the meeting was all about. Can we stay and watch?" Presea turned around and behind her were Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
"Oh, no, don't tell me they were with you, Presea!"  
  
"Please don't jump to conclusions, we followed Presea here." Eagle told the group.  
  
"Well, well, now three other people know..." Ascot softly said.  
  
"I think we should still keep this secret from Umi and Fuu, the only two people who don't know." Clef concluded.  
  
"Yes, I think that is a wise decision, Clef." Ferio agreed. "Presea, would you, Hikaru and Eagle help us keep this secret?"  
  
"You mean we can't watch?" Hikaru innocently asked.  
  
"Hikaru please help Clef and Ascot." Lantis told her. "We promise we'll make up the lost time with the three of you and Presea and Eagle, okay?"  
  
At first, the three were a little hesitant, then Hikaru spoke up for them. "Okay, we'll help."  
  
"You're the coolest, Hikaru!" Asuka proceeded to give Hikaru a big hug.  
  
---------------  
In the meantime, back at the restaurant:  
  
Umi: (talking to waiter) Please send the bill to the palace. Thank you. (after the waiter leaves, she talks to Fuu.) Yummy! That was a GREAT meal!  
Fuu: Yes, but it seemed very expensive.  
Umi: I wonder where Presea is?  
  
----------------  
Meeting room:  
  
Presea: I just remembered! I left Umi and Fuu at the restaurant!  
  
"Oh my, we'd better go pick them up." Hikaru exclaimed. "Let's go. Good luck, Clef, Ascot."  
  
"Finish this competition soon!" Eagle added.  
  
"Try your best." Presea said. The three of them left the room to pick up the two girls at the restaurant.  
  
"Back to business!" Zazu shouted.  
  
"So, who won?" Asked Sam Yung.  
  
"Judges?" Zazu asked Lantis and Ferio.  
  
"Well, we have no choice but to..." (Ferio)  
  
"... have Clef win this round." (Lantis)  
  
"YAY! GO CLEF CLEF CLEF CLEF CLEF CLEF!!" Shout the now official CLEF fan club. "WE LOVE YOU CLEF!"  
  
Ascot looked at little down. "Is my hair really that ugly?"  
  
"Of course not!" Caldina replied and ran up and gave Ascot a sister/brother type hug. "Your hair is perfect. It defines who your are. Don't worry. We love your hair. Don't we, guys?" She looked at the rest of the ASCOT fan club and they all nodded. "See? Just be yourself."  
  
"Thanks guys..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
Back at the restaurant...  
  
Umi: It's been at least THREE hours!!! Where is Presea?!!  
  
  
  
Hikaru: No! The machine broke down again!  
Eagle: This is the 15th time...  
Presea: I knew we should have just walked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE BATTLE CONTINUES.....  
  
Cohran: Man, I think my writing level is going DOWN. I wrote much better writings last year.  
Zazu: That's okay.   
Cohran: No, it's not. Anyway, I'm too tired to complain. What' the next round?  
Zazu: Okay, people please R&R for the next round or else! Next time, Round 4: WHO CAN SING/SERENADE THE BEST? Find out next time, on "LOVE CONTEST."  
Cohran: Geez, it sounds like you're advertising.  
Zazu: It's fun!  
Cohran: Finally, time to go to sleep  
Suddenly, Meiousei and Ph LOUDLY barge in.  
Ph: WE'RE BACK! DID YOU MISS US?!  
Meiousei: Let's drive Cohran crazy!  
Cohran: (holding her head) Oh... no... help... 


	5. REGRETS an author's note

An Author's Note:  
  
Regrets  
  
I haven't updated this story for a few months now, and I feel like sharing something about how I feel about this fic (after reading comments like "no way blah should have won", "how could you?", etc. First of all, if this was a serious romance fic, the two wouldn't be competing for Umi's love in the type of contest I have created. It was an idea from the other characters to hold the contest (specifically Zazu in my fic.)   
  
Also, true love is not obsessive. What that means is that true love is not "Hey, don't even think of talking to her she's my woman." That ain't true love. My fic (the first chapter "Umi is MINE!" obviously shows obsession.) If you truly loved someone, you wouldn't talk of the person possesively (unless it's something like "she's MY wife", that's a different story.) You would let them talk with others and socialize. How would you like it if you liked someone and they loved you back but they would never let you socialize and talk with your friends cuz they're afraid they might lose you? You'd probably not like it too much even though it shows that the person loves ya, and sure it's kinda cute but it gets to the point where it gets annoying.   
  
Anyways, this fic/contest was going to take a slight turn, and i'm sorry to say, it would be more serious. Once again, thanx to all the people who reviewed this fic (the comments were very helpful.) I hope no one hates me right now, and if you want to change my views on love I'd be glad to hear what you have to say. You might change my mind, but this right now is how I feel.   
  
I regret writing this fic because it gives a shallow portrayal of the characters and it contradicts my views. It was pure folly and silliness that I just happened to come up with. Continuing this fic would be pointless. Well, thanx for reading and reviewing.  
  
Future plans for Love Contest: I'm not sure what to do right now, the fic's kind of a mess. any ideas? or should I just quit? The fic's on hiatus cuz of school, lack of free time, stuff like that, and lack of motivation.   
  
Well, have a good day!  
  
Cohran 


	6. Round 4 Who can sing the best?

Hya, Rayearth peoplz! Long time no see... if you read the REGRETS note, and understand what was going on in my mind, please do tell me... i wrote that such a long time ago...  
  
WOW... it feels like it's been years...  
  
ZAZU: Yea, we're back!!! Onto round 4! YAY!  
COHRAN: Oh, and sorry for the grammatical errors. I tried, i really did...  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
ROUND 4: WHO CAN SING THE BEST?  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Presea, Hikaru, and Eagle finally made it back to the restaurant. When Umi saw Presea, she began to yell very loudly, "WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?!!! YOU'VE BEEN GONE 5 HOURS!! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!! ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING NASTY?!" Presea backed up and tried to escape the wrath of Umi the great, but her attempts were to no avail. Umi nearly squeezed the life out of our poor little pretty Presea.  
  
"Nasty? Huh?" Hikaru asked innocently after Umi had finished yelling. Eagle sighed and patted Hikaru's head.   
  
"You don't need to know, Hikaru."  
  
"It's so nice of Ms. Hikaru, Mr. Eagle, and Ms. Presea to all come and pick us up." Fuu said politely. She pointed to the machine. "Shall we return to the palace now?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea..." Presea said exhaustedly, finally released from Umi's death hug.  
  
--- ^_^ ---  
  
(back in the room where contest is being held.)  
  
"Yep yep. now one to ROUND 4!" Zazu excitedly announced. "THe category is 'who can sing the best?'" Immediately, Ascot's and Clef's faces paled.  
  
"Heheh, no problem." Geo said, leaning back onto the chair. "Clef's definitely winning this one. After all, being older by a few hundred years gives him more experience as a singer, right?"  
  
"No way! Ascot is definitely gonna win!!!" Asuka shouted. "After all, he IS younger, so he has a better voice! And since he doesn't talk that much, that voice is unused and will be great for SINGING!!! YAY!!" Asuka proceeded to dance arouind and sing, while everyone watched, sweatdroping.  
  
"Okay, now for the song!" Zazu pressed a button on the podium (remember i said there was a podium) and the floor began to rumble. Everyone panicked in fear.   
  
"We're gonna die!" Asuka and Caldina shouted.  
  
"IT's an earthquake!" Lafarga shouted. Emaurade and Zagato look on peacefully.  
  
"Why are you guys looking so peaceful?!" Geo shouted at the ex-pillar and her priest.  
  
"Did you not forget? We're ghosts!" Emaurade and Zagato replied.  
  
THe room was in chaos. Finally, Lantis did his "LIGHTNING CALL!" which got everyone's attention.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not an earthquake just look at the ground." Ferio told everyone. Everyone looked at the floor, which opened up. Out of the floor of the meeting room sprang up karoke mikes, a screen, speakers, etc etc. Everyone looked at the set up in suprise and shock. One word came into mind: WOW...........  
  
"Hehe.. and we thought we were going to die..." San Yung said quietly.  
  
"How silly of us!" Caldina giggled.  
  
"Now...." Zazu made a pose and said to Clef and Ascot (who's faces are still strangely pale ever since the category was announced), "SING FOR US! SHOW US YOUR TALENT!" Everyone cheered for their respective contestant. However...  
  
There is an uncanny silence from Clef and Ascot, who are frozen in place.  
  
Zazu waved his hand in front of the two contestants, who could be mistaken for statues by the way they were staring at the set. "Uh, hello? Anyone home?" Finally, Clef decided to speak.  
  
"I refuse to sing, and don't even try to make me. (That especially goes for you, Lantis and Zagato.)" Clef stated boldly.  
  
"I refuse to sing, too." Ascot also stated.  
  
"WHAT?! Why not, Ascot?" Asuka shouted. "You're definitely going to win!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! Clef would win and you know it, he's just shy, right guys?" Geo asked Emaurade and Zagato.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard Clef sing in front of us." Emaurade commented. "What do you think Zagato?"  
  
"Oh, believe me." Zagato said. "Lantis and I tried to get him to sing, but he always punished us when we tried. We did everything, but he never gave in. Don't you remember, Lantis?" Lantis frowned, remembering what Clef did when they tried to force him to sing. It was not a pretty memory.  
  
"Ascot, why won't you sing?" Caldina asked the brown-haired boy.  
  
"I don't want to." Ascot simply replied. The Ascot fans sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Well, since neither of the contestants will sing for us, I guess this round's a forfeit, am I correct, Lantis?" Ferio said, looking to Lantis, who simply nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Zazu sighed with a sad expression and approached the podium. He announced to the rest of the audience. "The results for Round 4: forfeit due to the fact that the contestants refused to do what was requested of them." The audience sighed.   
  
"Oh, well. Guess it can't be helped." Geo said. "Clef would have definitely won."  
  
"Hey, you never know!" Caldina shouted back at him. "Neither of them sang!!"  
  
"True, true..." Geo nodded.   
  
Zazu once again pressed the button on the podium and the karoke set retreated into the floor. "What a waste," Zazu said. "We spend a lot of money on that karoke set, too."  
  
"I'm hungry." Asuka complained to the judges. "Can we take a break and eat food now? We've been in this room all day!!"  
  
"Yea, I agree." Caldina supported. "Let's keep our health up!"  
  
"But what about the contest?!" Zazu complained.  
  
"That can wait. I think we're all hungry." Lafarga concluded.  
  
"We're not hungry." said the ghosts of Zagato and Emaurade.  
  
"You guys don't count."  
  
"What do you think, judges?" Zazu asked Ferio and Lantis.  
  
"We say 'sure'. Let's go out to dinner!" And the whole group loads up in the RAYEARTH TOURS bus and goes off to eat at a nice restaurant.  
  
----  
back at the palace. Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, Presea, and Eagle have returned. Umi is on a rampage and is running through the palace at an unhumanly pace, while her friends try to catch up to her.  
  
"That's it, I am going in to THAT MEETING ROOM!" Umi shouted. Her friends followed behind her in fear.  
  
"Wait, please don't. You're going to disrupt their meeting!" Presea tried to reason.  
  
"And and they told us not to bother them!" Hikaru added.  
  
"I think you should calm down first." Eagle said.  
  
"Well, I don't care! I'm going to find out!" Umi turned the corner.  
  
"Um, Ms. Umi, the meeting room is in the other direction." Fuu said. Umi stopped in the middle of her tracks. Question marks surround her.  
  
"Uh, guys? Where are we?" Umi asks. "Oh, NO! We're LOST!!!"  
  
"WHY DID YOU GO ON A RAMPAGE?!!?! YOU WALKED TOO FAST!!! NOW WE'RE LOST, UMI!!!" Presea shouted at the blue-haired magic knight.  
  
"Presea, do you know the way?" Hikaru asked the artisan.  
  
"Sorry, Hikaru-chan. I've never been in this part of the castle before. I believe we are lost in the palace."  
  
"Well, let's try to find our way back." Eagle suggested.   
  
So, while the magic knights, Presea, and Eagle are trying to get unlost in the castle, the rest of the Rayearth crew is feasting at the nearby buffet.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ZAZU: Yummy! Buffet! Thanx so much, Cohran!  
  
COHRAN: Uh, no problem. (I'm not paying, anyways.) Oh, I was calculating votes (in the reviews) and it turns out that ASCOT IS LEADING BY ONE VOTE!!! Whoa! This is a close contest!!  
  
ZAZU: So, here's next time's category! Round 5, who wou-  
  
COHRAN: Oh! Be sure to vote (by reviewing) and state your opinion... and why...  
  
ZAZU: Hey, I was in the middle of the sentence!! AHEM. The next category is... WHO WOULD MAKE THE BETTER DATE. Got that?  
So be sure to vote and tune in next time in...  
  
LOVE CONTEST!!! (well, not really) 


End file.
